The Fallen Neko
by BlueFireStorm39188
Summary: A cat-youkai had been betrayed by her love. Will she fight him to the death? Would someone stop her or help her? Who knows until you read to find out...This is my first fan-fic please be nice I am the original author of this story angelfox
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Neko by angelfox _Betrayal_

The pouring rain kept falling unto the broken hearted neko-youkai. As she kept running with her demonic speed through the dark forest. The only weapon she had to protect her was her two swords 'Blue fire and flaming cat'. Silent tears came down her already stained cheeks.'WHY?! why must he betray me with dead miko?' she thought as she remembered what just happened back at the village three hours ago.

*flashback*

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You haven't been mean to Shippo today?" said a concerned cat-youkai with long raven black hair and a beautiful butterfly kimono with little sakura blossoms. "Kagome we need to talk." Inuyasha said with a hint of guilt in his voice. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome, but she decided to hear him out."yes Inuyasha" Kagome said trying not sound scared for what he was going to say. "Not hear lets go to the god tree" He said and ran straight for the god tree. Kagome followed.

*ten minuets later*

'What is it that you want to tell me Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she tried to look him in the eye. "I can't see you anymore...I love Kikyo...and she wants you dead...so I'm letting you off so runaway and never come back." Inuyasha said trying not to let his voice crack. It took her a minute to let it all sink in. *SLAP*"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME...OUR LOVE...I thought you loved me Inuyasha" *SLAP *"You dare threaten me Oh I'll be back to kill you and that bitch!" Kagome yelled, and quickly ran into the forest as tears started to run down her cheeks.

*end of flash back*

The rain started get harder. It sounded as if the sky could feel her pain, but can not fix her broken heart. She was about to start running again when she heard a spine chilling growl behind her. She turned around to only see...

Kagoem turned around to only see Sesshomaru Lord of the western lands. 'Shit...now I'm heartbroken and gonna die in hands of this...but I don't mind he's so beautiful. The gods would be jealous...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS IS LORD SESSHO HERE' Kagome mentally slapped herself as she got blue fire out in a fighting mode. "What are you doing in my lands Neko?" He said with no emotion. "Whatever reason it doesn't concern you...oh and my name is KAGOME" Kagome practically yelled out her name, then she got an evil idea 'I wounder how far I can push him to kill me' she thought then said "If you must know I'm no longer with Inuyasha...dog boy...and you probably can't even fight after all cats rule and DOGS drool" she said trying not to laugh. "You DARE mock me wench...and this Sesshomaru does not DROOL." he said with much annoyance and coldness in his voice. 'This wench is going to pay for what she said to me' he thought as he grabbed tensiga and said "I will not go easy on you neko" "I wouldn't have it any other way fluff boy" she said with no hint of fear, but of excitement. 'why doesn't she smell of fear? why is she so eager to fight me?' he thought as he got ready to strike at her, but she dodged it. 'I can not lose to a cat!' was all he thought and concentrated at beating Kagome.

*4 hours later*

Damn I can't keep this up' Kagome thought. She had three slashes on her side, a couple of scratches on her arms. while Sesshomaru only had one scratch on his arm when she drew flaming cat at him an hour ago. 'She won't last very long' he thought as a smirk almost reached his face. "You are getting weaker neko" Sesshomaru said with a chilling cold voice. "Not quite Fluffy" She had already started to heal herself. 'Who does she think she is calling me fluffy that is not my name nor will it ever be.' He thought as he transformed into is youkai dog-demon. (you all know what he looks like). Kagome had done the same thing. She was pure black with blue highlights, her fangs dripping with acid. 'He does look better when he transforms' Shessomaru sniffed the air their was something different.'could it be that this neko... 'could it be that this neko is in heat when she fights' he thought. An evil smirk crossed his face. Kagome notices. 'what is he smirking at..' she was cut short when something sliced through her kimono. 'ooOoo...why that...that...that horny devil of a mutt faced dog demon' Kagome thought trying to cover herself with her tail.'It's not fair that he got to see me...I wounder what he looks like with out his kimono(I don't know the name of his clothing so there). Kagome mentally slapped herself 'BAD KAGOME...bad cat...bad bad bad cat' she thought she didn't notice Sesshomoru coming up right behind her.

*Sesshomaru's POV*

'looks like I win this fight my little kitten...wait did I just call her mine...well not mine yet...' I thought as I crept up behind her 'I bet she didn't even notice me...hmmm if I'm right on what she's thinking...' that was the last thought when I said. "Your a naughty kitten with all those dirty little things going on in your mind...with the way you smell you seem aroused when I did that to you r kimono little kitten" when I said this her face went from a light shade of pink to the darkest shade of red even possible. 'I can feel the heat radiating off of her...she smells of sakura flowers and vanilla jasmine.' "You shouldn't fight without proper attire(I don't know how to spell it so sue me just kidding all i have is five cents).

*Kagome's POV*

'Kami! what is he doing to me...my body can't take this anymore...I need him...Kami' I thought as he put his tail around my waist. 'what was it that he said I didn't hear him...I feel like I'm on a cloud.' That was my last thought before I turned conscious.

*Stories POV*

Sesshomaru picked her up after she went conscious. A small cloud, big enough to hold him, appeared under his feet and went to his castle.

*couple minutes later*

He arrived to his castle gates, and a small like toad went to his feet."Lord Sesshomaru why you bring a neko-youkai to your castle..." he was cut off by Sesshomaru. "What I do with this Cat demon is no of your business Jaken...and see to it that Rin is a sleep in her chambers." Before Jaken could say anything else Sesshomaru kicked him so far he looked like a little helpless bird. All the Bird youka's would be jealous of how fast the little toad was

flying through the air.

*Sesshomaru's chambers*

"where am I?...ooo... and why does my body hurt so much..." Kagome was cut off by a little chuckle. 'what now it's all coming back to me...the fight with...SESSHOMARU!' Kagome was about to jump out of his arms when...

Kagome was about to jump out of his arms when she felt his lips on hers. They felt so good that just melting in his arms.

Sesshomaru captured her lips, and when she went limp, he carried her to his bed. (his bed is huge with white and silver silk sheets). "kami! she tastes so damn good.' he thought. His youkai wanted more, but Sesshomaru controlled him, because he let his youkai out of control she would die from having sex.

Kagome had to control her youkai as well. 'Kami what is he doing to me' 'Isn't obvious Kagome...he's seducing you or wants you to be his mate...you know you should let me have my fun...I could show him how cat can have fun in the bed chambers' 'hmmm... i guess your right Kags just go easy on him I don't want a dead demon lord on top of me when i come back.' that was her last thought when her youkai came out

Sesshomaru could tell she let her youkai out by the way she smelled 'HEY! how she gets come out I have to stay in here?! That's no fucking fair let me out I want some fun TOO!' 'Ok you can have you fun' 'I'll come out wheather or not you lik...what I can whoo-hooo look out sweet stuff here I come' and with that Sesshomaru's youkai went out of control.

*with youkai's*

"You're MINE now" said fluffy(sesshomaru's Youkai.) "Not if I make you mine first bab" purred Kags(Kagome's youkai). The wresteld on the bed for a couple of minutes. "Damn cloths" they both said and ripped each other's kimonos to many pieces.

Fluffy was staring at her naked body almost drooling. He wanted her so bad. He pushe her against the bed and started kissing her hungerliy.

Kags was staring at him drooling. when he pushed her against the bed. She couldn't help the moan and purr that came out, like she wanted to.

Fluffy's hands were roaming all over body. His mouth was going down her jawline, then went to a sensitive spot on her neck. "MINE" he said possively. He took little love nibbles on the spot. And he started to go down to her lushes(is that how you spell it?) breasts. Fluffys mouth was on one breast while one hand was on the other doing what his mouth was doing.

Kags was in heaven. Her body was radiating heat. She let out soft moans when he was nibbling on her neck. When he moved to her breasts, her moans came louder with a purr. Kami was she in heaven. "My turn" she said seductively earning her a low growl from him. She started kissis him and making little love bites as she went further down. When she reached her destination. She started playing with his eraction(how do you spell it?GRRR). When she heard him give out a growl, she took the whole thing in her mouth, bobing her head up an down, creating a rythem.

Now it was Fluffy's turn to be in heaven. When she started to bob her head into a rythem, he moved his hips with her. He didn't like the idea she was teasing him. Fluffy brought her up and said seductivly. "Two can play this game my little kitten." With that he went to her sacred place. He took his tounge inside her, in and out.

Kags couldn't take it, her moans got louder than before. Something in her stomach started to build up. He started to go faster. She couldn't hold it back. Finally she caved into her climax

Fuffly knew she couldn't hold it back. He didn't want her to hold it back, or did he? When she came to her climax, he licked up all of her jucies. "well arn't you a tasty one little kitten." He said with more seductive.

"Stop...stop...teasing... ME!" She panted trying to calm herself from her climax. "I need you Now!" and with taht he came and kissed her hungerliy.

Fluffy postioned himeself on her. "This will hurt a little love." She just noddded. He thrust into her. KAgs let out a scream of pain and plessure as tears came down to her cheeks. He lened down and kissed her ever so gently, and licked up her tears, and mumbeld sweet nothing in her her whil purring. The pain subsided, and she started to move her hips.

He took this as a sign and pulled out slowly and pushed in slowly. He repeated this until she said"faster...harder" with that he lost control and thrusted into her with demonic spped, but slow enough so it can last longer.

She holded it until she couldn't hold it any longer. And sceamd her lovers name.

Whe he felt her tighten he bent over to het neck and when they both reashed their climax, They bit eachothers neck claiming each other as thiers. He collapsed beside her, so he wouldn't crush her perfect body. They were about to fall asleep when...

When he felt her tighten he bent over to her neck and when they both reached their climax, They bit each others neck claiming each other as theirs. He collapsed beside her, so he wouldn't crush her perfect body. They were about to fall asleep when...Jaken came bursting in the room. "What is going on mi'lord?" The small toad said with disgust in his voice while looking at Kagome with hateful eyes and said "What have you done to mi'lord wench." This got Kagome really pissed. Nobody calls her wench and gets away with it.

Kagome got up from the bed, with demon speed she got dressed. Then she took her poison claws and grabbed the toad and said "Never call me wench you good for nothing low ass servant...It is none of your damn business on whats going on." she said with blood red in her eyes. "oh and one more thing..." Kagome threw the toad out the window and yelled "take a bath you smell like dog shit!"

Sesshomaru just sat there with shock in his eyes. 'Damn she handled that very well.' was all he thought when he felt something on his lips.

Kagome saw the way Sesshomaru looked 'hahaha he looks cute no wait drop dead sexy when he looks like that...well actually he looks like that all the time.' was that she thought then she walked towards Sesshomru and kissed him on the lips. 'That should get him out of his...' was all she thought when Sesshomaru grabbed her and pinned her on the bed.

"a little anxious aren't we fluffy." Kagoome said playfully. "perhaps...but I need to get to work." was that Sesshomaru said. He left the room and headed towards his study.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N I am sorry to say that I will not continue the fallen neko this year nor will I continue I will never let you go...I have decided to re-write them once I am done with unexpected meeting or is it?


End file.
